El camino hacia ¿el altar?
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: Una historia del camino que juntos deben recorrer hasta que por fin lleguen al altar, claro, pero en el ahí de todo: Estudios, la banda, personas a las que no les agrada el asunto y sobre todo, prensa y amigos muy indiscretos.
1. El camino hacia ¿un beso?

EL CAMINO HACIA… ¿EL ALTAR?  
.

.  
Capitulo 1

.

.

"El camino hacia… ¿Un beso?"  
.

.

.

Es una maravillosa tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban en un hermoso parque, recostados en el césped, escondidos detrás de unos arbustos lejos de la vista de cualquier persona. Ellos eran amigos desde que tenían memoria y sin duda pasaban tanto tiempo como fuera posible en la compañía del otro.

―No, basta Inu... no, ya, detente...jajaja... detente por... favor ―suplicó Kagome mientras trataba de quitarse las manos de Inuyasha de encima― Inu... por favor... jajaja... ¡tú ganas!

―Ah ―suspiró―, de acuerdo, de todas formas siempre gano ―dijo dejando de hacerle cosquillas―. Dame la mano, te ayudo a levantarte ―se hincó a su lado y la ayudó a levantarse―.Ya hay que regresar o mandarán a la policía a buscarnos de nuevo...

Al darle la mano, Kagome lo jaló para que cayera al pasto, giró para ponerse sobre él y tomar venganza de la cruel tortura que había recibido hace unos momentos. Aunque sin duda se había divertido mucho, pero le dejo un fuerte dolor de estomago debido a sus risas y el pulso ligeramente acelerado al sentir sus manos sobre ella.

―Tramposa –se quejó Inuyasha―, pero a mí nunca me vas a ganar ―le recordó rodando, quedando sobre ella. Se percataron de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros el uno del otro, sintiendo su respiración golpear la boca del otro. Inuyasha empezó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de Kagome al mismo tiempo que se acercó más a ella― Kag...

―Inu... Inuyasha ―lo llamó suavemente mientras le ponía la mano en su pecho y lo empujaba un poco para separarlo de ella― yo... yo creo que ya es hora de irnos...

―Sí... ohm... sí, ya vámonos ―musitó algo aturdido mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y se sacudía un poco la suciedad de la ropa.

Caminaron hasta donde Inuyasha había dejado su motocicleta negra. Especial para correr, pero sin duda alguna totalmente soberbia.

Él subió de inmediato, pero Kagome se quedó mirándolo, pensando que se veía tan guapo con la gorra que utilizaba para tapar sus orejitas de perro que tenía solo durante el día. Se sentía mal al pensar que jamás podría llegar a ser más para Inuyasha que una buena amiga, pues eso era a lo único que habían llegado después de tanto y tanto tiempo juntos. Ser solamente amigos… los mejores amigos.

― ¿Qué pasa, por qué no subes? ―preguntó Inuyasha algo preocupado.

―No nada... no pasa nada ―respondió sin ánimos― _"Ése es el problema"_ ―pensó muy desanimada, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse levemente ante sus patéticos pensamientos. Subió a la motocicleta detrás de Inuyasha, se abrazó a su cintura para no caerse del vehículo, hundiendo su rostro en su espalda y respirando su aroma tan varonil y perfecto.

―Ok, si tu lo dices ―comentó no muy convencido―, sujétate bien ―le advirtió al mismo tiempo que sentía que lo abrazaba con mas fuerza. Sonrió para sí mismo, arranco y se perdió entre el tráfico para llevar a su mejor amiga a su casa.

_―__"Al menos así estoy más cerca de ti..."__―_pensó sonriendo, pero ahora con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

Continuara…


	2. El camino hacia ¿visitas inesperadas?

El camino hacia… ¿El altar?

.

.

Capitulo 2

.

.

.

"El camino hacia… ¿Una visita inesperada?"

.

.

-

El regreso a la casa de Kagome fue más silencioso que un velorio y un poco incomodo para ambos, que iban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ambos sintiéndose miserables e infelices hasta cierto punto, pues cuando pensaban que su destino iba a ser solamente ser amigos, prácticamente necesitaban gritar, para sacar toda la frustración que sentían en esos momentos ante esa ideas.

―Kagome ya llegamos ―la alertó la voz de Inuyasha que le parecía sumamente lejana, a pesar de poder sentir como su pecho se movía dentro de la jaula que eran sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

― ¿Eh? Así… ehm… gracias Inu ―bajando de la motocicleta con pesar―. Bueno adiós ―murmuró despidiéndose con la mano, pero al abrir la puerta él le grito y al voltear vio como se daba de golpecitos en la mejilla con su dedo, de una manera que le daba a entender algo que la alegraba en sobre manera― ¿Qué pasa? ─inquirió fingiendo inocencia ante ese acto.

―Mi beso, no te puedes ir sin dármelo ―aseguró Inuyasha sonriendo pícaramente y causando una ligera risita en su amiga, quien se acercó a él rápidamente.

―Esta bien ―se detuvo frente a el y al momento de tratar de besarlo en la mejilla el chico de pelos plateados se movió y a ella no le quedo mas opción que besarlo en la comisura de la boca sin siquiera poder pensarlo una vez―. Lo… lo siento ― se disculpo algo sonrojada y alejándose de él como si su contacto le quemara.

―No te preocupes ―dijo el joven Hanyou también algo sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Adiós, nos vemos mañana y por favor no te quedes dormida ―arrancó rápidamente y se fue antes de que ella le dijera algo en su contra después de la bromita. Le encantaba hacerla rabiar un poco de vez en cuando.

―Que graciosito ―dijo al entrar en su casa y siguió maldiciéndolo en voz baja hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta con llave― ¡Papá! ¡Ya llegue!

―Que bien primita, y yo pensé que no ibas a llegar a dormir ―comentó una voz alegre y burlona a su espalda.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó algo extrañada y al voltear, para comprobar sus sospechas encontró a un hermoso chico de ojos azules y cabello negro como la brea sonreírle, mostrando sus blancos dientes brillando en contraste con su piel ligeramente bronceada― ¡Kouga! ―gritó feliz y se abalanzo a abrazar a su primo por el cuello totalmente eufórica― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Estas bien? ¿Me extrañaste?

― ¡Wow! Espera ¿Qué mi tío no te ha enseñado modales? Cuando se pregunta algo hay que esperar a que esa persona conteste para hacer otra pregunta ―dijo burlándose de ella― haber en orden: primero, vine a visitar a mi familia; segundo, antes de que salieras de la escuela, pero la vaga de mi primita no llega directo a su casita después de salir ―mirándola acusadoramente―; tercero, estoy perfecto aunque mi primita me esta ahogando con su abrazo…

― ¡Ups! jeje, lo siento- separándose solo lo necesario del cuerpo del joven yukai con una sonrisa avergonzada.

―Y cuarto ―retomando la conversación, pero ahora con un ligero toque de humor en su voz―, no, nada no te extrañe ni poquito…―respondió mirándola y sonriendo abiertamente.

― ¡Ah! ¡Ok! No me extrañaste ¡Ingrato! ―dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras― ¡Buenas noches! ─gritó de forma teatral haciéndolo reír un poco, para que luego corriera tras ella y la abrazara por la espalda.

―Vamos no te enojes ―suplicó apretándola con fuerza y depositando un beso en la mejilla de la chica mientras recargaba su barbilla en le hombro de la Higurashi― si te extrañe y mucho ─aseguró con una risita traviesa que se le contagio a su prima.

―Ok, te perdono ―se soltó y lo tomó de la mano mientras lo bajaba de las escaleras hasta sentarlo en el mueble a su lado, antes de empezar un interrogatorio que parecía no tener fin.

Se quedaron platicando hasta que el papá de Kag apareció para mandarlos a dormir pues al día siguiente habría clases, además de que el apuesto Kouga entraría también y les convenía descansar un poco.

Continuara…


	3. El camino hacia ¿las declaraciones?

El camino hacia… ¿El altar?

.

.

Capitulo 3

.

.

El camino hacia… ¿las declaraciones?

.

.

Al parecer iba a ser una mañana tranquila pero el grito de una joven de ojos chocolates se oyó por toda la casa lo cual les demostró que iba a ser todo lo contrario.

― ¡Ay no se me volvió a hacer tarde! ―viendo el despertado y saliendo de la cama rápidamente para asomarse por la ventana y ver como un chico de cabellera plateada llegaba en su motocicleta para llevarla a su secundaria― ¡Inu! ―lo llamó desde la ventana de su habitación― ¡Toma! ―dijo al momento en que le lanzaba las llaves de la casa― ¡Pasa ahora bajo!

―Ok, pero apúrate, ya vamos tarde ―murmuró más para si que para ella atrapando las llaves. Se acercó a la puerta con flojera y entró con cara de aburrido.

― ¡Papá! ¡Inuyasha va a pasar! ―le grito desde la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El bestia?! ―gritó un Kouga totalmente enfadado que en ese momento pasaba por enfrente del cuarto de su prima ya listo para irse a la escuela, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga desabrochada en los primeros tres botones y desfajada.

― ¡No le digas así Kouga! ―lo regaño un tanto sonrojada y cerró de un portazo― Bien, ahora ¿Qué me pondré? ―se preguntó caminando distraídamente hacia su closet.

Mientras en la planta de abajo, un joven hanyou se dirigía a la cocina, donde esperaba encontrar a alguien con quien entretenerse.

―Hola Fuyitaka ―saludó Inuyasha, son una sonrisa.

―Hola hijo―dijo el padre de Kagome sin despegar la vista de su periódico, para después dar un sorbo a su taza de café― ¿Cómo has estado?

―Bien ―contesta mientras se sienta en el sillón―, soportando a tu hija ―agregó y al Higurashi se le escapo una risita ante ese comentario.

―Hola bestia ―interrumpió un azabache al bajar las escaleras ―. Hola tío, ¿Sabes? Ya me voy tengo prisa, todavía tengo que inscribirme en el instituto.

―Si Kouga que te valla bien en tu primer día de clases ―se despidió con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.

― ¡Espera sarnoso! ¡¿Vas a entras al mismo instituto que Kag!?- inquirió a gritos el desesperado hanyou ¡Genial! ¿Su vida era simplemente genial!

―Si ―respondió sin ponerle mucha atención―. Ahora si va a tener quien la cuide ―agregó con un tono muy serio en la voz―. Bueno adiós bestia ten cuidado con lo que hagas ―advirtió mirándolo amenazadoramente―. Adiós tío ―casi gritó y salió de la casa a toda prisa, dejando a un chico de ojos dorados muy molesto.

―Aahh que loco está…―dijo Inuyasha para si mismo, después de dos segundos de haberse quedado mirando la puerta por la cual el youkai lobo había salido.

―Inuyasha ―lo llamó Kagome desde el pie de la escalera―, ya estoy lista vámonos ―sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo un tanto sonrojada al ver la mini dejando al descubierto sus piernas, tomó su mochila del piso y se giró para ver a su padre―. Adiós papá ―se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que su amigo se pusiera un poco celoso―. Bueno vámonos ―dijo cuando tomó al chico de la mano y lo llevó a rastras hasta la salida mientras el apretaba un poco su mano y observaba atentamente el movimiento de los tablones en la falda de la chica de ojos chocolates.

―Toma ―dijo Inu tendiéndole el casco y subiendo al vehículo un poco desorientado después de haber perdido de vista la falda de la chica.

―Bueno chicos yo me marcho―oyeron el motor del auto de Fuyitaka encenderse y vieron como partía hacia la empresa.

―Vámonos Kag ―la llamó y ella se subió detrás de él abrazándolo, pero al parecer el motor no encendía― ¡No puede ser, maldito Miroku, que no llena el tanque cuando se la presto!-gritó fuera de si y pasándose las manos por su cabello suelto desordenándolo un poco.

―Cálmate Inu podemos ir caminando, no importa que lleguemos algo tarde―aseguró ella y bajó de la motocicleta, para tomarlo de la mano y lo hizo bajar también. Se quitó el casco y lo puso sobre la moto―. Ven, vámonos ya.

Tiró de su mano sacándolo por la puerta pequeña de la enorme reja con una sonrisa, pero pronto un silencio un tanto incomodo invadió el ambiente que los rodeaba, así que ansiosa lo rompió en cuanto hubieron caminado un par de calles.

― Oye Inu… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ―lo miró dudosa.

―Bueno, pregunta ―murmuró sin prestar mucha atención a los nervios de su amiga.

― ¿A ti te preguntan si tu y yo… bueno ya sabes… somos novios? ―inquirió sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada al piso.

―Si a veces ―respondio algo rojo también, esas cosas le causaban cierta incomodidad―, pero les digo la verdad ―suspiró un tanto resignado―, les digo que solo somos los mejores amigos ―murmuró algo triste pero disimulándolo muy bien.

―Entiendo… ¿Y te has… enamorado?

―Si llevo años enamorado de una chica… ―la miró por el rabillo de su ojos, tratando de ver su reacción.

―Oh ya veo―comentó un tanto fría, tratando de ocultar un poco su dolor.

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó al parecer distraídamente, pero en realidad poniendo mucha atención.

―Yo… solo he amado a una persona en mi vida pero no me corresponde…

―Pues es un baka de primera división… y ¿no me puedes decir quien es? ―dijo ardiendo en furia por dentro al ver que ese bueno para nada no apreciaba el amor de su pequeña Kag, que por cierto, el anhelaba más que nada.

―No…―contestó ella sin ánimo y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

Inuyasha al ver su clara tristeza la abraza a su pecho, sorprendiéndola. Después de unos segundos la separa un poco de su cuerpo tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

―Yo te diré a quien amo y luego tú me dices a quien amas ¿Qué te parece? ―y sin esperar respuesta, ya que tenia miedo de acobardarse si esperaba un segundo más― Yo amo a Kagome Higurashi…―entonces con un movimiento rápido selló los labios de la joven que tenía en brazos a punto de replicar con tierno beso, un beso que ella no se esperaba y que él no había planeado. Solamente era un beso, en el cual Inuyasha descargaba y explicaba con el movimiento de sus labios sobre los de ella sus sentimientos almacenados por tanto tiempo.

Continuara…


	4. El camino hacia ¿la nueva familia?

Hola!!!

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta lo que escribo…

Graxias por su apoyo y sus reviews!!!

Capitulo 4

El camino hacia…¿la nueva familia?

Kagome estaba en estado de shock así que no reacciono de inmediato pero después de unos segundos se abrazo al cuello de Inuyasha y le correspondió el beso, pero pasados unos instantes tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire…

-Inu… yasha…-empezó a balbucear la joven lentamente

-Kag mejor vámonos-dijo el oji-miel tomándola de la mano-ya se nos hizo mas tarde- y sin decir mas empezó a caminar.

Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela de Kagome y cuando Inuyasha se iba a ir ella lo tomo del brazo

-Inu, etto, que somos?-pregunto tímidamente lo cual hizo que el chico se extrañara.

-Haber-dijo levantando las cejas-analicemos el asunto: 1.-Somos amigos de hace años, 2.-Somos inseparables, 3.-Te declare mi amor-esto lo dijo ruborizándose un poco-y 4.-Te bese y tu me correspondiste-al decir eso el turno de sonrojarse fue para ella- Yo entiendo muy bien y tu?-pregunto acercándose a ella.

-bueno yooo… lo que quiero saber es si tu y…yo somos… novios-termino con la cara muy roja

-Ok, entonces…-se arrodillo frente a ella con decisión y dijo-Kagome Higurashi, mi amiga de toda la vida y la chica que me robo el sueño en muchas ocasiones (aquí viene lo que todas esperaban, o eso creo jeje) ¿TE GUSTARIA SER MI NOVIA!?

-SIII!!!!-grito ella alegremente y en el acto lo abrazo y beso-si quiero ser tu novia Inuyasha Taisho

-Gracias pequeña no sabes lo feliz que me haces-besándola dulcemente.

En ese momento suena la campana de la escuela y con pesar se despiden para que ella entré y el pueda llegar a la prepa a tiempo

En el salón de Kag:

-Hola primito, hola Ayame –saludo muy sonriente antes de sentarse frente a Kouga que tenia a Ayame sentada en sus piernas.

-Hola-saludaron ambos mirándola extrañados por la sonrisa tan grande que llevaba.

-Valla amiga si extrañaste a mi primo-sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues si,-contesto esta- a lo mejor y terminamos siendo primas.

-jajaja si y tal parece que hoy estreno primas-y al ver que no entendían agrego-, sango y tú.

-Como que Ayame y yo?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella-Hola chicos-saludo a Kouga y a Ayame-Dime por que somos primas…?-y de pronto entendió-NO ME DIGAS QUE INU-TIL YA SE TE DECLARO!!!!!!!-grito muy sorprendida y feliz por su amiga que solo asintió muy sonriente

-QUEEEE!!!????-grito Rin que iba entrando al salón-YA SOMOS CONCUÑAS!!!!!!!!-grito y fue a abrazar a su amiga.

-COMO QUE EL BESTIA ESE ES TU NOVIO KAGOME!!!???-grito Kouga muy enojado- NO PUEDES ANDAR CON ESE PERRO!!! TE LO PROHIBO!!!

-TU NO LE PROHIBES NADA A KAG ME OISTE BIEN!!!-grito Ayame muy enojada- ella e libre se hacer lo que quiera-dijo en un tono mas calmado.

Kouga solo se quedo callado pues Ayame lo había asustado de verdad además acababa de llegar y no quería tener problemas con ella así que solo se dedico a escuchar la conversación de las chicas de sobre como Inuyasha se le declaro a su prima con el ceño fruncido.

Pasados unos minutos Kag se dio cuenta que la profesora Midoriko no llegaba así que pregunto que pasaba.

-Es mi tía Midoriko no vino y tenemos algunas clases libres-contesto Rin.

-Aahh ya bueno en fin…-y continuo con su relato hasta que se oyó la campana que anuncia el receso y salieron al patio.

-Bueno chicas yo me voy-dijo Kouga y Ayame lo miro y luego volteo a ver a sus amigas con cara de suplica.

-Anda vete-dijo sango-no te preocupes.

-Gracias sango-dijo sonriéndole y corrió hacia Kouga.

-Aahh- suspiro Rin- bueno ahora si todas tenemos novio.

Entonces saca su celular , empieza a marcar pone el altavoz y le hace señas a sus amigas del tipo "cállense y aprendan"

-Hola amor!- saluda muy feliz-oye etas ocupado.

-Claro que no Rin para ti nunca estoy ocupado-dice la voz de Sesshomaru salir de la bocina-Que ocurre?

-Puedes venir por mi?-con un tono de voz muy dulce

-Pero si esta en clase-se oye confundido

-Sip, pero mi tía no vino y tenemos todo el día libre pero tu sabes que no puedo salir si alguien mayor de edad no viene por mi.

-Pero…-trata de alegar pero es interrumpido por su novia

-Ándale Sesshy, porfa sácame de aquí si?-con voz demasiado tierna.

-Aahh…-suspiro resignado-esta bien ya voy para allá estate lista

-Gracias!!!-le dijo muy feliz

-Aja bueno adiós en unos minutos estoy allá-colgo.

-SIII!!!-grito feliz mientras guardaba el celular y vio como sus amigas la miraban

-Maldita…-dijo sango mirándola un poco raro

-Ingrata…-dijo Kagome con el mismo tono

-Jeje bueno adiós chicas-y salió corriendo antes de que la asesinaran.

Continuara…

Weno ps esto es todo por hoy!!!

Para la sig actualización pido 15 reviews!!!

MaTTa nE^.*!!!


	5. El camino hacia ¿besos indeseados?

El camino hacia… ¿el altar?

Capitulo 5

-Como nos puede abandonar, mi primo pudo habernos sacado a las tres- dijo sango viendo como Rin entraba en el edificio por sus cosas.

-Si, pero así es ella, además seguro quieren estar solos-comento Kag con cierto aire de aburrimiento-además de que nos hubiera servido si los chicos todavía están en clases.

-Es verdad… aaah quieres almorzar?-dijo sacando de su mochila unos paquetes de almuerzo.

-CLAROOO!!!!-dijo viendo la comida-LA HIZO KOHAKU VERDAD SANGO!!!???-pregunto emocionada mirando como su amiga asentía-ARIGATO KAMI-SAMA!!!

-Pero, por que agradeces a Kami-sama Kag?- pregunto divertida

-Es que en la mañana por las prisas no desayune-respondió con estrellitas en los ojos de solo ver la comida.

-Jajaja esta bien toma-dándole un plato.

Mientras en la dirección un joven de larga cabellera plateada firmaba un documento en el que decía que se hacia responsable de cualquier cosa que le pasara a Rin Hideki (es decir su novia).

-Esto es todo joven Taisho, ya pueden marcharse-dijo seriamente la secretaria-adiós Rin salúdame a tu tía –se despidió.

-Si, por supuesto-entonces se acerco a Sesshomaru y trato de besarlo pero el solo le tomo la mochila y camino a la salida a lo cual ella solo lo miro confundida y lo siguió.

Ya afuera el dejo la mochila de Rin en la parte de en medio de los asientos de su Ferrari convertible gris, con dos solo dos asientos delanteros y claramente extremadamente veloz ( .?attachmentid=891430&d=1216483893 ) y subió a el poniéndose sus lentes obscuros esperando a que Rin subiera arranco sin decir nada y ella solo pensaba que tal vez estaba enojado por algo, pero al pasar unas calles se estaciono y se acerco a ella para besarla.

-Que te pasa, yo pensé que estabas enojado conmigo-dijo después del beso

-A veces es necesario que sea un poco frío-dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de confusión de la niña que tenia frente a él-no viste que la secre me vio medio raro cuando te saque de la escuela-aclaró.

-Pero eso que importa?-dijo ella sin entender

-Mira tu tienes 14…

-QUINCE!!!!!!-grito ella enojada

-Bueno pasado mañana tienes 15 años-aclaro algo divertido-y no reproches es la verdad-se apresuro a decir- y yo tengo 24 y la diferencia de edades es muy notoria y a muchas personas eso no esta muy bien que digamos.

-Aash no puede ser de verdad te importa eso? A mi ya ni preocupa?-dijo ella muy quitada de la pena lo cual hizo que el sonriera y la volvió a besar de forma muy apasionada.

-Aahh-suspiro él-me encantas…además la gente suele pensar que te podría obligar ha hacer cosas "indebidas"-esto ultimo con una sonrisa algo pervertida lo cual hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara al pensar mas bien recordar ciertas cosas lo cual le causo mucha gracia a Sesshomaru que se rio un poco, entonces arranco el automóvil y se puso en marcha-y bien, adonde quieres ir Rin?

-Pues… yo te quería contar algo…-dijo recordando el motivo de su llamada-podemos ir a un lugar donde podamos platicar?

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria Furinkan, para ser mas exactos debajo de un árbol de Sakura están sentados dos jóvenes almorzando:

-Valla amigo hasta que te decidiste!-dijo el oji-azul alegremente dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Inuyasha-Ya era hora!!!

-Si lo se y la verdad se siente maravilloso saber que ella también me ama-dijo sonriendo y siguió devorando su almuerzo-Sabes todo esto me despertó el apetito.

-Bueno amigo te dejo porque aquí viene tu tortura…-levantándose y señalando disimuladamente hacia una chica de largo cabello

-Noooo!!! Miroku no me dejes solo con… Hola Kikyou!-dijo el pobre chico viendo como ella se sentaba a su lado

-Hola Inu-lindo, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado, el solamente trato de separarse un poco de ella antes de que hiciera lo que acostumbraba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella se encontraba besándolo mientras el luchaba por separarla de el.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!?-dijo después de empujarla de forma un poco brusca-¡NO PUEDES LLEGAR Y BESARME CUANDO SE TE ANTOJE KIKYO!-grito muy enojado.

-¿Pero que te pasa Inuyasha? Tú nunca me tratas así-impresionada por la reacción del peli-plateado.

-Pues ahora si-dijo levantándose rápidamente-Ahora tengo novia Kikyo, ya no puedes llegar y besarme así como así.

-¿¡COMO QUE TIENES NOVIA!?-grito muy pero muy enojada levantándose ella también y mirándolo de forma extraña casi de odio.

-Pues si así es, tengo novia y la amo-dijo automáticamente sin pensar en que podía herirla.

-¡ESO NO PUEDE SER!-roja de ira y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro-¡DIME QUIE DEMONIOS ES INUYASHA!-exigió.

-Es Kagome-entonces vio como ella se derrumbaba de rodillas en el piso-, Kikyo… lo siento… no quería lastimarte… ¿Estas bien?-mirándola preocupado y con un aire de culpabilidad.

-¡¡¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO INUYASHA!!!-grito y se fue corriendo hacia su salón con lagrimas en los ojos y el corazón roto y lleno de odio.

Al sonar la campana Inuyasha regreso a su salón pero no vio a Kikyo por ningún lado y pensó que tal vez se había ido a los lavabos a llorar y se sintió mas culpable lo cual no pudo pasar inadvertido por su mejor amigo que se encontraba sentado detrás de el y observaba distraídamente como el hanyou mira constantemente y con cierto aire de culpabilidad al asiento vacio a su derecha, así que se imagino lo que sucedió pero decidió no comentar nada por su propia seguridad.

Ya era la hora de la salida y dos chicas esperaban a sus novios en la puerta de su escuela.

-Ya se retrasaron, ¿No crees sango?-pregunto Kagome volteando a ver a su amiga algo preocupada.

-Claro que no todavía es muy temprano Kag "¿Donde estas Inu-til? Ya te tardaste"-mirando hacia un lado de la calle entonces lo vio llegar y decidió hacérselo saber a su nueva prima- mira Kag ya… llego-termino de decir pero demasiado tarde por que ella ya había corrido ha abrazar a su amado novio-aaah- suspiro resignada-y dice que las estúpidamente enamoradas somos Rin y yo-pero entonces vio llegar detrás de su primo a un joven con el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta y con un caminar lento y relajado pero aun así muy elegante y corrió al igual que la otra chica anteriormente para abrazarlo del cuello y besarlo-¡¡¡MIROKU!!!

-Hola Sanguito…¡¡¡HAY!!!-dijo sobándose la mejilla totalmente roja

-Compórtate Miroku, Inuyasha dile algo-volteando esperanzada a ver a su primo con esperanzas de que le pegara a su novio, pero sus ilusiones se fueron por el drenaje al ver que estaba muy ocupado besando a Kagome a la cual tenia acorralada a la pared totalmente roja, pero correspondiéndole-¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!-grito enfadada, entonces el reacciono y se separo de ella volteándola a ver cansinamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó.

-¡¡Miroku me ha tocado donde no debe!!-dijo señalándolo como si fuera una niña chiquita.

-Miroku no hagas eso-dijo sin mucho entusiasmo-ah y sango…-dijo tranquilamente-es de mala educación señalar a las personas-entonces volteo hacia Kagome y volvió a besarla.

Sango no se lo podía creer entonces se le ocurrió una buena idea para ver hasta donde podía llegar a distraerlo su amiga.

-Oye Miroku la otra vez me preguntaste algo…-dijo caminando hacia el de forma muy sensual y con un tono de voz seductor-… y sabes…-el pobre de Miroku sabia lo que ella trataba de hacer y sabia que si le seguía el juego moriría en manos de su mejor amigo pero aun así no se resistió y la tomo por la cintura-..si quiero tener un hijo contigo…

-Entonces Sanguito que esperamos vámonos ha mi depar…-entonces se encontró en el suelo del golpe que le dio Inuyasha.

-Sango no vuelvas ha hacer eso-dijo seriamente entonces voltio a ver a Miroku y con una mirada que daba y voz de ultratumba le dijo-no se te ocurra tratar de propasarte con mi prima Miroku o estas muerto…

-Entiendo compadre…-aun en el piso y una mirada de terror.


	6. El camino hacia ¿Noticias inesperadas?

**Muchas gracias por apoyarme en esta historia!!! Weno, psss les dejo el capitulo hay, porke mañana empiezo como coordinadora de grupo en mi clase de Taller de lectura y no voy a poder pasarme en un tiempesito… **

**Disfruteeeen!!!**

Capitulo 6

"**El camino hacia… ¿una noticia inesperada?"**

-Inuyasha…-dijo sango y se acerco a el lentamente-…¡¡¡te acordaste que tienes prima!!!- grito al momento en que lo abrazaba por el cuello

-sango ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Kagome

-Nada solo que pensé que Inu-til se había olvidado de mí-respondió sonriente.

-Sango yo jamás me…¡¡¡OYE!!! ¿¡PORQUE ME DICES INUTIL!?-grito muy enojado, mientras Miroku se paraba del piso.

-Es de cariño primito no te enojes-pero al verlo tan enojado tomo a  
Miroku de la mano y lo jalo mientras echaba a correr dijo-adiós Kag que disfruten el día los dos "solitos"-y le lanzo una mirada pervertida muy parecida a las de Miroku.

Ella e Inuyasha solo la miraron irse y entonces comprendieron que había querido decir, se miraron, sonrojaron y hundieron en silencio incomodo. Hasta que vieron un convertible pasar enfrente de la escuela y detenerse muy cerca de ellos.

-Gracias por traerme Sesshy- dijo una dulce voz y vieron como Rin besaba a Sesshomaru para despedirse de el y al bajar los vio hay parados y grito-¡Hola Kag, hola cuñadito!-y al oír esto el joven conductor volteo para ver a su hermano-Oye amor ¿Por que no llevas a Inuyasha a su casa y yo me voy con Kag a la suya?-mientras lo volteaba a ver con una mirada muy significativa.

-Esta bien…-sin muchos ánimos-¡Inuyasha sube rápido! Rin mas te vale que esta me la pagues como me lo merezco.

-Si Sesshy-pero sin ponerle la debida atención.

Mientras Kag e Inuyasha:

-Pero yo quiero ir contigo al parque-con cara de perrito triste.

-Podemos ir otro día y apúrate que Sesshomaru te esta esperando-empujándolo para que caminara hacia el carro.

-Si que se nota lo mucho que me quieres… -entonces se dio la vuelta-esta bien me voy con el tempano, pero primero dame un besito-sonriendo.

-Esta bien-se acerco a el pero solo lo beso en la mejilla-bueno Inu adiós-tomo a Rin de la mano y la jalo mientras corría-¡Adiós Sesshomaru!-este ultimo solo se despidió con la mano.

-Inuyasha sube rápido tengo prisa-mientras encendía el coche su medio hermano subía apresuradamente por encima de la portezuela-¡No hagas eso Inu-til!

-¡Porque me dicen así!-grito muy exasperado.

― ¡Ya cállate y no hagas dramas! Pero―añadió maliciosamente―, si quieres saber es por que eres un inútil, holgazán, vago bueno para nada-concluyo dejando a Inuyasha en un estado de shock pues al parecer esas palabras le habían llegado mas de lo que se podía esperar de una critica en el, y al parecer Sesshomaru lo noto por que agrego-pero eso que mas da al parecer las criticas rebotan en ti como si tuvieras un campo de fuerza―el seguía sin reaccionar―, a decir verdad creo que si tienes uno no lo crees…―y como no reacciono-bueno ya vámonos ―arranco el auto y se dirigió a la mansión.

Mientras Kagome y Rin:

― ¡Mal amiga! ¡Como nos dejas en la escuela solas y desprotegidas!―haciendo un drama de lo peor.

―Vamos Kag no te enojes, lo que pasa es que tenía que hablar con mi Sesshy de algo muy importante―tratando de calmar un poco a su amiga.

― ¿Y como de que querías hablar con el...?―mirándola con recelo.

―De algo muy delicado… como un compromiso―esto ultimo en un susurro que ella si alcanzo a oír.

― ¡COMPROMISOOOOO!!!! ¡TE VAS A COMPROMETER CON EL TEMPANO!!!!-feliz y abrazando a su amiga.

―Bueno si…―contesto―…y tu también…―susurro.

― ¿Dijiste algo?―intrigada pero aun sonriente.

―Nop nada jeje―riendo nerviosamente.

―Ok―y siguió caminando feliz de la vida.

Continuara…

**Espero les gustara el kpyy!!! Weno, psss me voyyy!!! Dejen reviews!!!**

**Byeee!!!**


	7. El camino hacia ¿Un compromiso? Parte 1

¡Hola! Bien, después de unas criticas un poco duras de esta historia, la verdad no pensaba seguir publicándola en este foro, pero la verdad creo que puedo cambiar un poco lo que ya tengo escrito, para que sea un poco más aceptable.

Debo aclarar que tal vez no siga el mismo rumbo que la original en algunos aspectos, pero bueno. Espero que les agrade.

**Advertencias: **Próximos Lemmons ─todavía faltan varios chaps, pero de todas formas─, así que la categoría cambia, además de posible OoC. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño xD!!!

.

.

.

Capitulo 10

.

"**El camino hacia… ****¿Un compromiso?**

**I Parte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

─ ¡Kag, espérame! ─gritó Rin corriendo tras su amiga que ya de había adelantado hacia la parada de autobuses. Realmente su amiga era demasiado entusiasta y esperaba que ella continuara así después de las noticias de esa noche.

─De acuerdo… ─susurró resignada mientras se detenía y miraba como su amiga se acercaba lo más rápido que le era posible, en cuanto la chica se colocó a su lado empezó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez un poco más tranquila, pero sin duda igual de emocionada, hasta que de repente se detuvo, obligando a su amiga a hacer lo mismo─ Rin… ¿Cuándo será la fiesta? ─inquirió curiosa y con una lida sonrisa en los labios.

En esos momentos le importaba poco si se encontraban a mitad de una calle, lo único que le importaba era saber todo acerca de lo que sucedía con una de sus amigas favoritas.

─Hoy en la noche…─informó con mirada soñadora ¡Realmente se moría por aparecerse en la mansión Taisho y ver a su futura suegra!─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─ ¡¿Entonces qué esperamos?! ─gritó entusiasmada, haciendo que carias personas que andaban por ahí cerca la miraran curiosos. La tomó de la mano y jaló de ella al momento que corría de nueva cuenta a la parada de autobuses arrastrando a la chica que se encontraba un tanto confundida.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ─inquirió tratando de tomar un poco de aliento cuando ella por fin se detuvo frente a la banca donde una señora ya un tanto mayor las miró de forma reprobatoria ante su escandalosa llegada.

─Pues que vamos a ir a tu casa, para arreglarte y te veas hermosa esta noche ─le respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, a lo cual ella solo sonrió arrogante mientras su amiga divagaba lejos de donde se encontraban, pensando en maquillaje, distintos peinados y un hermoso vestido que podría usar─… y también vamos a llamar a Sango y Ayame para que nos ayuden a dejarte más que perfecta… ─pensó en ello y la interrumpió antes de que eso se le saliera de las manos.

─Kag ─la llamó y ella la miró atentamente, pero con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos─, yo solita me puedo arreglar. Mejor vete a tu casa y te arreglas tú también ─le recomendó tratando de zafarse de la idea de su amiga, era su deber que ella no se enterara antes de que llegaran.

─ ¿Y yo por qué? ─preguntó extrañada totalmente, pues a su parecer la chica no tendría que preocuparse por nada más que no fuera ella esa noche.

─Porque yo te lo digo ─respondió con simpleza─, además también vas a ir y tienes que estar muy hermosa para mi cuñadito ─añadió con cara picara, pero diciendo simplemente la verdad.

─ Es verdad ─susurró sonrojándose un poco y cayendo en la cuenta de que, esa vez tendría que esforzarse un poco más por Inuyasha─, esta bien te salvaste ─se rindió mientras soltaba un suspiro totalmente resignado─, pero mas te vale que no estés mas linda que yo ─la amenazó mirándola recelosa, pero en tono totalmente amistoso─. Bueno, adiós Rin, nos vemos en la noche-se despidió alegremente y camino hacia el otro lado de la calle en dirección a su casa, totalmente concentrada en lo que tenía en su guardarropa.

Esa noche tenía que brillar, eso lo tenía totalmente claro.

─Ella si esta loca…-musitó Rin para si misma al mismo tiempo que se subía al autobús que la llevaría a su casa ¿Cómo era posible que nunca ─en tantos años de planeación─ se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que en esa noche se iba a enterar?

_**(…)**_

─ ¡Ya llegue! ─gritó Sesshomaru abriendo la puerta de la enorme mansión, dejando a la vista un maravilloso vestíbulo tan hábil mente decorado que parecían encontrarse en una habitación de oro solido─ ¡Y traje al inútil! ─agregó volteando a ver a Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona que se esfumó al ver que no se quejaba y pasaba a la casa con aire totalmente deprimido─ _Parece que ahora si me pase… _─pensó contrariado y algo incomodo por la situación en la que se encontraba, pasados unos segundos salió su "madre" de una gran puerta blanca, que conducía al vestíbulo─ Hola ─musitó saludándola un tanto incomodo, pero totalmente consiente de que era su obligación hacer, lo que tenía planeado─ ¿Podemos hablar? ─preguntó seriamente y desviando la mira hacia un punto vacio de la pared.

─Sí, claro ─asintió un tanto confundida, pero sonriéndole de manera dulce─. Hola Inuyasha, hijo ¿Qué te ocurre? ─inquirió preocupada al verlo tan decaído mientras caminaba arrastrando su mochila.

Él no respondió y solo subió las escaleras camino a su habitación, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a su madre por un segundo.

─Sesshomaru ¿Qué sucedió? ─insistió ahora mirando al hijo de su esposo, esperando una respuesta esa vez, pero el rostro imperturbable del joven la calmo un poco. Si se encontraba tan tranquilo tampoco podría ser algo verdaderamente inquietante.

─Nada de lo que te debas preocupar ─se encogió de hombros restándole importancia─, pero creo que la noticia que te traigo te va a hacer muy feliz ─le informó mirando distraídamente por donde se había ido su hermanastro, pensando que tal vez se había pasado, pero realmente no le importaba que tan deprimido se encontrara mientras no le arruinara esa noche─. Vamos al estudio, ahí podremos hablar mas tranquilos ─le informó y la guió al estudio donde su padre acostumbraba trabajar cuando estaba en casa, decorado con tonos cafés como el de un hermoso bosque, ya estando adentro se giró y la miró molesto. Odiaba ser el intermediario, pero ¿Qué opción le quedaba?─. Kagome y tu hijo ya están juntos ─frio y directo. No era algo que le alegrara ni le entristeciera.

_**(…)**_

─Pero Sanguito hace unos momentos con Inuyasha dijiste que si ─suplicaba un chico de ojos azules a su novia quien sonreía ligeramente.

Realmente no se esperaba que se lo tomara tan a pecho.

─Ya te dije por que lo hice para que mi primo reaccionara ─suspiró ella sin ponerle mucha atención mientras comía sus papas fritas lentamente, las cuales le había invitado su pervertido, pero adorado novio─, además no crees que este no es un buen lugar para hablar de "eso" que quieres hacer ─alegó con simpleza y mirándolo con mucha flojera, jamás entendería de donde había salido tanta perversión y porque se había alojado en el cuerpo de Miroku.

─Pues entonces vamos al departamento que me regalaron mis padres ─propuso con una lasciva mirada que le daba a entender a la perfección el rumbo de sus pensamientos

─Que no Miroku, sabes ya me voy a mi casa ─le informó levantándose de un movimiento fluido mientras se metía otra patata en la boca y tomaba su mochila.

─Pero Sanguito por favor ─suplicó de una manera casi vergonzosa siguiéndola totalmente desesperado.

─Lo siento pero no ─respondió deteniéndose frente a la puerta del McDonald y mirándola con un poco de lastima─, además tengo que llegar antes que Kohaku si no es capaz de castigarme por no avisarle que iba a llegar tarde ─le informó y como despedida le dio un breve beso en los labios─. Lo siento Miroku ─musitó sin sentirlo verdaderamente y se fue caminando y dejando a su pobre novio parado en la puerta del establecimiento totalmente desolado y con muchas ideas que guardar para la próxima vez que tal ella pareciera querer darle luz verde-

_**(…)**_

-¡Ya llegue Kaede!-avisó Kagome en un grito al entrar en su mansión mientras dejaba caer su mochila al suelo, sin ninguna intención de ponerse a hacer un poco de tarea.

─Hola mi niña ─contesto la nana de Kagome saliendo a su encuentro, para depositar un beso en su mejilla y luego girarse rápidamente, tratando de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se extendía en sus labios─. Ya te preparó el baño ─le anunció mientras subía las escaleras lentamente.

─ ¿Pero para qué? ─inquirió totalmente confundida pues ella esperaba que le dijera que su comida estaba lista y que pasara al comedor ¡Realmente tenía hambre!─ ¿Y mi comida? ─preguntó anhelante y claramente confundida y acercándose al inicio de las escaleras.

─No Kagome, ahora no, no tenemos tiempo para eso, tienes que arreglarte para la fiesta que va a haber en la mansión del señor Inu-No ─le advirtió y Kagome se desubico un poco ¡En esos momentos le importaba poco en esos momentos! ¡Solo quería comer algo rico!

─ ¡Wow! ─exclamó después de pensárselo un poco─ Si que Izayoi es rápida para los preparativos ─comentó a su nana mientras subían tras ella y se dirigía a su habitación arrastrando los pies con pesadez.

─Es verdad ─admitió Kaede asintiendo pensativamente─, pero supongo que un esposo como el que tiene es de mucha ayuda en situaciones de emergencias ─supuso ella entrando al baño de Kagome y llenando la tina con agua caliente y distintos jabones que empezaban a crear burbujas en el agua─. Ahora ─se giró mirándola seriamente─, es mejor ver que vestido te deberás poner para esta ocasión tan especial ─dijo totalmente preocupada, para gran sorpresa de la joven que la miraba sentada en la cama todavía des tendida.

─ "Ocasión tan especial" ─repitió totalmente incrédula─ ¿Qué te sucede Kaede? ¿Cómo puede ser tan especial si Sesshomaru ni siquiera te simpatiza un poquito? ─inquirió con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro, que claramente era molesta para la anciana.

─Mira, lo es y punto ─le contestó mirándola severamente, causando aún más confusión en la joven de ojos achocolatados─, además tú no me debes de cuestionar nada, yo soy tu nana y haces todo lo que yo te diga ─le recordó algo molesta por la cara de Kagome que aún la miraba entre recelosa y burlona.

─ ¡Si señora! ─contesto en son de burla mientras se paraba de un salto de la cama e imitaba un saludo militar.

─ ¡Ya déjate de juegos y metete a bañar mientras te busco un vestido! ─grito Kaede entre furiosa, a lo cual Kagome solo tomo una toalla y corrió a su baño ¿Desde cuando la linda anciana Kaede era tan… firme?

─ ¡Ya llegue! ─se escuchó que gritaba un joven en el piso inferior, alertando a la anciana de que tenía más cosas de que encargarse.

Kaede bajó lo a más rápido que se lo permitió su edad y le explicó ─con claras malas respuesta y ciertas complicaciones─ lo del "compromiso de Rin" él cual acepto ayudar aunque la idea le molestara verdaderamente, pero sabía que ella iba a ponerse muy enojada y aunque temía que ella decidiera que eso era alta traición, confiaba plenamente a que se negara en rotundo.

─Ahora sube y arréglate que tu tío no tarda en llegar y la fiesta es a las 8:00 y ya son las 6:37 ─le indicó apresurándolo y mostrándole su reloj de pulsera de manera insistente.

─Pero… ─trato de hablar un tanto intimidado.

─ ¿Pero qué? ─inquirió ya exasperada porque el chico se había detenido de repente y la miraba muy preocupado─. Anda Kouga habla, que tenemos prisa ─lo apremió y él chico tragó grueso.

─Es que Kaede yo no pensé que fuera a necesitarlo… y pues no lo traje… ─murmuró algo avergonzado y algo molesto, pues el no tenía ni un poco de motivación para demostrar entusiasmo─, pero Kaede no te enojes musitó viendo la cara que ponía la anciana frente a él.

─ ¿Cómo no me voy a enojar? ─inquirió casi en un grito sobresaltándolo, para luego cambiar su rostro a uno pacifico de nueva cuenta─ Lo bueno es que yo siempre estoy preparada, no te preocupes tengo uno guardado de Souta, creo que si te quedara, metete a bañar y en un momento te lo llevo a tu cuarto.

─Sí Kaede ─respondió totalmente hastiado y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación mientras la anciana se dirigía al desván, con clara intención de encontrar ese traje.

Al llegar a la vieja y empolvada habitación se dedicó a rebuscar en un gran armario que seguramente llevaba un par de años sin que nadie lo abriera, pues casi todo lo que había en su interior podrían ser recuerdos tristes, al ser casi todo de la madre de Kagome.

─Aquí esta ─murmuró triunfante mientras sacaba la bolsa de tela que contenía el traje─, pero este si será despistado…─bajó murmurando varios insultos a cierto chico que aun trataba de controlar su mal humor con lo referente a la fiesta de esa noche.

─ ¡Ya salí de bañarme Kaede! ─avisó Kagome en un grito saliendo de su baño, envuelta en una bata y con una toalla enrolladla en la cabeza y al ver que su nana entraba en la alcoba preguntó─¿Qué vestido me pondré?

─ Este ─le informó sacándolo del ropero, era un sencillo vestido strapple de color azul marino, con caída la caída de la tela desde el nacimiento de sus senos y con unos delicados listones que se ataban por la parte de delante de su cintura─. Póntelo y cuando estés lista baja a la sala a esperar a tu padre ─le ordenó la anciana saliendo de la habitación, dejándola para que se pudiera vestir.

Kaede se dirigió a su habitación para arreglarse también, pero lo hizo tan rápido que cuando bajo Kagome aun no estaba lista así que decidió subir a apresurarla un poco.

─Niña ─la llamó tocando la puerta─ ¿Tardaras mucho?

─Ya puedes pasar Kaede ─avisó la suave voz de Kagome al otro lado de la puerta por lo cual la anciana entro.

─Tienes que bajar ya, tu padre no tardara en llegar ─la apresuró y Kagome hizo una mueca de disgusto. No era su culpa que Izayoi no avisara las cosas con anticipación y aun así quisiera a todos de su parte y presentes en sus reuniones.

─Sí ─tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación detrás de la anciana. Realmente le molestaba que la apresuraran y no es que le desagradara la idea de la fiesta y mucho menos el compromiso que se iba a anunciar, sino que al menos le hubiera gustado ponerse botas de tacón de aguja en lugar de los tacones entretejidos que llevaba. (Imagen de cómo va arreglada en mi perfil)

Al llegar a la sala pudieron darse cuenta que se encontraba el padre de Kagome esperándolas en la puerta pues "el caballeroso Kouga" no las había esperado y había decidido adelantarse a la limosina, causando cierta molestia en Kaede quien murmuraba varia cosas sobre la mala educación y Kagome sonreía claramente divertida.

─ Hola hija ─saludó Fuyitaka dándole un beso y un tierno abrazo a la chica de ojos achocolatados─. Hola Kaede, tenemos que apresurarnos, es un día muy importante en la familia ─comentó entusiasmado y avanzando hacia la limosina presuroso.

─ _¿Pero que rayos les pasa a todos hoy? _─se preguntó la chica al subir a la limosina y acomodándose en el asiento, con cuidado excesivo de su vestido ─ _Parecen muy emocionados por el compromiso del tempano…Yo en lo personal me emocione un poco por el compromiso…Pero fue por Rin…No me imagino como pueden estar tan contentos por algo que no nos involucra tanto que digamos…_─su mente divagó sobre diversas teorías, pero fue devuelta a la realidad por la voz de su primo.

─ ¿Qué sucede Kag? ─inquirió mirándola preocupado, temiendo que tal vez hubiera descubierto todo.

─ Nada Kouga ─respondió con una linda sonrisa ─. No te preocupes ─le aconsejó restándole importancia a su momento de viaje en las nubes.

─ De acuerdo ─musitó no muy convencido y se dedico a mirar por la ventana todo el trayecto hasta la mansión, no le importaba mucho el hecho de su tío se enfadara con él si soltaba toda la información, pero realmente a lo que no se quería enfrentar era a una Kagome molesta porque no se lo había dicho antes.

**_(...)_**

Inuyasha se encontraba harto ¿Qué acaso no entendían el significado de "Quiero estar solo"?

─No me interesa papá. El imbécil de Sesshomaru se puede casar mil veces y no pienso bajar a esa fiesta ni una sola vez ─dijo ya totalmente fastidiado, aun acostado en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo con el ceño fruncido.

─Vamos hijo ─casi suplicó el patriarca─, tienes que estar ahí, eres de vital importancia en este evento ─se paso una mano por el rostro angustiado.

─Ya te dije que no y es no, además ni que fuera yo el imbécil que se va a casar ─respondió rodándose, de forma que su padre se dirigió a la puerta.

─De acuerdo Inuyasha no me dejas más opción…─le advirtió mientras abría la puerta.

El Hanyou estaba empezando a ser vencido por el cansancio acumulado por tantas horas de estudio que llevaba en ese semestre, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de nueva cuenta ¿Necesitaría irse de la casa para un poco de privacidad?

─Hijo tu padre me dice que no piensas bajar ─le comentó con un tono de voz muy dulce y calmado, nada propio para la situación que se presentaba─ ¿Es eso cierto?

─ Si… ─respondió sin darle importancia.

─ Hijo necesitamos que estés en la fiesta ─se acercó a él tratando de convencerlo por las buenas, no quería discutir con su adorado hijo, pero eso se estaba saliendo de control.

─ Ya dije que no voy a bajar ─insistió sin mirarla siquiera, lo cual fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

─ ¡Pues no te lo puedo permitir!─gritó de forma aterradora pues su paciencia se había agotado al ver que su hijo, por el cual había pasado todo el día pegada al teléfono no quería bajar a la fiesta de compromiso que tanto esfuerzo le había costado organizar en una sola tarde─ ¡Inuyasha Taisho, tu vas a pararte de esa cama, te vas a poner el traje que Myoga compro y luego bajaras en diez minutos para recibir a los invitados te guste o no la idea!

─S…si… mamá ─respondió entrecortadamente, se levanto rápidamente tomó le traje y se metió rápidamente su baño para cambiarse. Su madre y Kagome se parecían demasiado en el hecho de que, ambas, sin ser demasiado poderosas, lograban intimidarlo.

─Aahh… No entiendo por que lo hace tan difícil ─musitó Izayoi saliendo de la habitación para ver como iban los preparativos para la pequeña reunión que daría esa noche.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!!!

Bueno... No traigo escusas y se que no tewngo justificacion para todo el tiempo que deje el fic abandonado, pero pues realmente es duro re-editar los capitulos, pues la escencia de la historia va a cambiar un poco...

Espero les agrade.

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	8. El camino hacia ¿Un compromiso? Parte II

**Advertencias: **Próximos Lemmons ─todavía faltan varios chaps, pero de todas formas─, así que la categoría cambia, además de posible OoC. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño xD!!!

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 10

.

"**El camino hacia… ****¿Un compromiso?"**

**II Parte**

**.**

**.**

**.**

─Como odio que me grite así… ─murmuró Inuyasha mientras se trataba inútilmente de ponerse la corbata, le era realmente difícil anudarla de la manera correcta y era al cien por ciento seguro de que todos los que solían usarla diariamente como su padre, siempre las tenían ya atadas y colgando del closet.

─ ¿Hijo, estas listo? ─preguntó Inu-No tocando la puerta del baño mientras sonreía para si mismo, podía escuchar los murmullos de su hijo menor a través de la puerta. Sabía que como padre debía educarlo para no maldecir ni a su madre ni a sus reglas, pero por algún motivo le resultaba placentero lo que sucedía, al menos él no era el único controlado por Izayoi.

─Sí papá ─respondió fastidiado cuando abrió la puerta y vio a su padre ya listo esperándolo. El traje gris era sin duda demasiado formal y de inmediato compuso una mueca de disgusto al imaginarse lo estúpido que seguramente se veía con el traje que llevaba.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no te pusiste la corbata? ─inquirió el patriarca después de haber evaluado la apariencia de su hijo menor.

─ Por qué la detesto ─ respondió de manera brusca poniendo los brazos en jarras─. Siento como si llevara un collar para perro.

─ Pues no seria mala idea ponerte uno de verdad ─intervino Izayoi entrando por la puerta para detenerse frete a su hijo─. Incluso podríamos grabar tu nombre en una placa.

─ ¿Qué? No serian capaces de… ─se calló de golpe al ver que su madre levantaba una mano frente a su rostro.

Su madre miró su reloj de pulsera y cuando este marco las ocho en punto, levantó la vista hacia su hijo al cual le estaban desapareciendo las orejas de perro y le aparecían unas humanas mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto.

Inuyasha odiaba perder su desarrollado sentido del oído, pero lo único que podía hacer era soportarlo.

─Listo ahora baja y busca a Totosai, Myoga y Jaken y diles que salgan para esperar a Fuyitaka y a su familia, que la prensa no los agobie ─le ordenó, mientras trataba de evitar la mirada de su esposo, el cual no aprobaba lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

─Un momento ¿La prensa? ¿Qué sucede aquí? ─preguntó muy enojado al pensar que no lo tomaban en cuenta en las decisiones de lo que ocurría en la casa, lo cual en gran parte era cierto pues una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida había sido tomada sin consultárselo siquiera.

─ Nada en especial ─ respondió Izayoi con una linda sonrisa que no logró engañarlo─. Hijo apúrate ¿Acaso quieres que Kagome tenga que soportar a todos los reporteros? ─inquirió de manera bromista, pero de inmediato Inuyasha salió de su habitación.

El silencio en la habitación del menor daba al ambiente algo de tensión.

─ Izayoi ─la llamo su esposo cuando ya salía por la puerta, se detuvo y lo volteo a ver.

─ ¿Qué ocurre querido? ─respondió fingiendo no saber de que le quería hablar.

─ ¿No crees que nos apresuramos demasiado? ─inquirió seriamente y viéndose algo intimidante, pero eso no iba a detener a su amada esposa de ninguna manera.

─ Claro que no amor ─le respondió una sonrisa algo perversa─, además ya se habían tardado en eso de estar juntos ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─Al menos debimos decirles ¿No lo crees? ─insistió un tanto preocupado.

─ Vamos Inu-no, tu conoces a tu hijo ─le echo en cara y el hombre suspiró frustrado─. Seguro se hubiera opuesto rotundamente ─comentó como quien no quiere la cosa y ante eso el patriarca supo que no había manera de negarlo.

─ Esta bien ─aceptó de mala gana─, pero si se enoja se va a enojar solo contigo, por qué yo me pienso lavar las manos ─le advirtió y luego dejo a su esposa sola en la habitación pensando en el asunto, pero no se agobio mucho y enseguida salió ella también.

─ De todas formas no hay más que hacer, los medios ya lo saben así que no me puedo echar para atrás ─se dijo a si misma con un suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Sesshomaru.

_**(…)**_

Una limosina se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión Taisho. Kagome se sorprendió al encontrar a tantos periodistas en el lugar, pero supuso que todo eso tenía que ver con la maquiavélica mente de la madre de su novio.

─ Increíble… ─susurró el joven de ojos azules al ver tantos camarógrafos y reporteros esperando a su prima para entrevistarla. Se acercó un poco a su tío y le susurró en el oído cuidando que su prima no lo oyera─: ¿No crees que se dará cuenta?

Fuyitaka se encogió de hombros, mientras una amable sonrisa se extendía en sus labios, aunque su sobrino obviamente no se la tomó como tal. Sabía que algo más tramaba y no le agradaba para nada.

─Es posible, pero por eso estas tú ─le informó mirando divertido como Kouga fruncía el ceño─. Es tu misión el que ella no se de cuenta de lo que sucede aquí ¿De acuerdo?

El chico lobo bufó.

Además de todo a él le tocaba encargarse de que Kagome se mantuviera tranquila para el perro ¡Genial! Sencillamente no entendía porque le tocaba hacerla de niñera.

─Esta bien… ─musitó a nadie en particular, pues sabía que no le quedaba opción.

─ ¡Wow! ─exclamó impresionada la chica al mirar por la ventana─ ¡Es increíble que Rin y el Tempano se vallan a comprometer! ¡Y mas con todas estas cámaras! ─volteo a mirar a su padre─ ¿Por qué no bajamos? ─inquirió curiosa.

El hombre le sonrió a su hija.

─Por que hay mucha prensa y no quiero que nos vuelvan a preguntar el por que tu hermano esta en la militarizada ─suspiró aliviado encontrando ese buen pretexto. Ese era sin duda un tema que incluso a Kagome le molestaba tratar─, así que esperaremos a que salgan a dispersarlos un poco.

─Si tú lo dices… ─se quejó no muy convencida por esa idea pues ella ya les había aclarado esa duda, aunque pensándolo bien su padre no lo sabía todavía.

─Mira allá vienen ─le indicó su padre señalando la ventana polarizada, para que ella viera como salían de la casa Myoga, Jaken y Totosai para hacer que los medios de comunicación se separaran, para que así entraran sin ningún problema─. Bien, Kaede abajo ─le indicó Fuyitaka abriendo la puerta, saliendo y tendiéndole la mano a la anciana, para luego dirigirse directamente a la puerta doble de la mansión.

─Bien Kag ahora seguimos nosotros ─dijo sin ganas y luego bajó seguido de su prima, para verse envueltos en un mar de periodistas

─Señorita Higurashi ¿Que opina acerca del compromiso? ─preguntó a gritos un reportero tendiéndole una grabadora cerca de la boca para no perderse nada.

─Pues… En realidad no lo se, pero me siento muy feliz… ─empezó ella para luego verse jalada por Kouga de la mano y ser sacada de entre tanta gente. Al llegar al vestíbulo las puertas se cerraron de inmediato y ella miró al azabache con una ceja alzada.

─Kag no te separes de mí ─advirtió mirándole fijamente.

No se sentía de ánimos para andarla protegiendo todo el rato. Ya se le hacia bastante apoyar esa estupidez sabiendo que iba a ser victima de lo que fuera que sucediera luego que ella se enterara.

─Si claro… ─respondió la chica quitándole importancia. Si bien, no tenía que hacerlo, pero le parecía buena idea mantenerlo contento lo más que le fuera posible si quería que no la molestara mientras se encontrara con su novio.

Con ese pensamiento revisó el lugar con la mirada, para verlo bajar las escaleras con total apatía.

─ ¡Inuyasha! ─gritó en cuanto hecho a correr hacia él─ Hola, te extrañe ─admitió sin tapujos abrazándolo.

─ Hola… ─susurró el chico de melena plateada un tanto incomodo. Quería decirle que él también, pero simplemente no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Ella lo beso apasionadamente, logrando que él olvidara de pronto todo su enojo e incomodidad, pero para cuando se separo de ella vio como Kouga lo miraba de forma asesina─ ¿Qué te pasa lobo rabioso? ─le preguntó sonriendo con suficiencia y pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Al menos tenía un lado más que positivo el hecho de que Kagome estuviera tan entusiasta con él.

─Hey bestia, ten cuidado donde tocas ─le advirtió mirando como poco a poco bajaba su mano que al principio la tenia en la cintura de ella pero ahora estaba mas debajo de lo que debía.

─Inu… Inu… Inuyasha… ¿Qué ha… haces? ─balbuceó la chica de ojos achocolatados totalmente roja y nerviosa al sentir la mano del Hanyou acariciándola en una parte indebida.

Se moría de ganas por darle una buena cachetada, o ya de perdido empujarlo, pero en esos momentos se encontraba en un estado de shock.

─ ¡Bestia suéltala en este instante! ─ordenó el joven lobo abalanzándose sobre él─ ¡No se te ocurra tener las mismas mañas que ese maldito pervertido amigo tuyo! ─vociferó separándolo de Kagome y poniéndose enfrente de él.

De un momento a otro Kouga sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

─No le digas así a mi novio ─le reclamó Sango cuando se giró a mirarla con reproche, pero esta simplemente lo ignoró tras lanzarle una mirada de advertencia─. Inuyasha veo que ya se te quito el mal humor ─le sonrió Sango─. Es pesado aguantar tus quejas todas las tardes. Maldita suerte la mía que tengo que vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú.

El comentario contrarió a Kagome. Ella sabía que su novio era demasiado quejumbroso, arrogante y que se enojaba por nada, pero ella sencillamente no entendía que podría haberlo molestado ese día.

─ ¿Cómo que mal humor? ─preguntó fastidiada volteando a ver a su amiga y luego a Inuyasha─ ¿Qué paso? ─insistió, pero al no recibir respuesta por parte de su novio miro de nuevo a Sango.

─A mi ni mires, yo no se que paso, llegue y mi tía Izayoi dijo que llego con Sesshomaru muy molesto y… ─Kagome rodó los ojos.

Típico.

Seguramente algo había hecho o dicho algo que no debía, de cualquier manera siempre era lo mismo. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se llevaban peor que un par de niños.

─Sesshomaru es un idiota… ─susurró, para luego alejarse de su primo y besar a Inuyasha de manera suave y seductora.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron de una manera que logró ponerle los pelos de punta a la chica. Apenas habían empezado a salir y ya eran unos completos maestros en el arte, pero no era como si eso le molestara.

Suspiró separándose de él lentamente, para luego sonreírle suavemente. Jamás se había imaginado que algo así pudiera pasar con Inuyasha.

─Tranquilo… Yo me encargo de tu hermano… ─le susurró en el oído, para luego alejarse ligeramente─ ¡Tempano! ─gritó lo más que daban sus pulmones. No lograría nada, pero al menos consiguió que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios del chico de ojos dorados.

─Kag, te lo suplico no invoques al demonio de hielo ¡Auch! ─se quejó Kouga llevando su mano de nuevo a la parte posterior de su cabeza, esta vez había sido golpeado por Rin.

La chica lo miraba con una ceja alzada y claramente irritada.

─No le digas a si a mi novio ─le reprochó con una mirada asesina.

Era cierto que Sesshomaru era un demonio y que era frio, pero realmente se estaba hartando de que siempre fuera él uno de los principales blancos para apodos y quejas, podrían al menos ser más considerados a su parecer.

─ No es justo ─musitó─ ¿Qué hoy es el día de golpeen al apuesto joven Kouga? ─preguntó con un tono de ligero sarcasmo.

─Creo que si lo es ─opinó Inuyasha con una sonrisa de diversión─, aunque… lo de apuesto, yo creo que lo cambiaria por horrendo ¡Auch! ─se quejó el Hanyou.

Miró con ira a la chica pelirroja que en esos momentos se dirigía caminando lentamente hacia Kouga.

─ No molestes a mi novio ─le advirtió Ayame con cara algo siniestra.

Inuyasha luchó contra las ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella, después de todo no tenía sus poderes durante la noche, ni mucho menos quería que su madre le armara un escándalo por pelear dentro de la casa.

─ ¡Ja! Te lo merecías bestia ─se burló Kouga y luego abrazo a Ayame con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia─. Hola ─saludó, para luego plantarle un corto beso en los labios.

─ ¡Bueno ya basta, dejen de discutir! ─exclamó enojada Kagome después de un rato de estar oyendo pelear a su novio y a su primo.

Eso también era tan típico, que la aburría, además de fastidiarla. En todo caso esos dos también ya estaban un tanto creciditos para esos shows.

─ ¡Pero Kag! ─vociferó el chico lobo muy molesto─ No vas a dejar que haga eso cada que quiera ¿Verdad? ─preguntó Kouga algo ligeramente preocupado.

A pesar de todo ella era una chica, con un novio que tenía más instintos animales que el resto de los chicos con los que probablemente podría salir.

─ Bueno… ─empezó ella, la verdad no era que no le gustara, pero tampoco que le fuera del todo cómodo.

Después de todo él era su novio, el contacto físico era básico en una relación, por supuesto que si en esos momentos no se lo permitía en algún momento lo haría.

─Claro que si ─respondió Inuyasha en su lugar, la tomo de la cintura y la pegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo─. Por que le encanto ─le susurró en el oído en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo oyeran.

Ella solamente se sonrojo en exceso al escucharlo decirlo tan sensualmente, no tanto por la declaración sino por la voz que había utilizado. Ese tono le hacia desear que realmente la tocara en esos momentos a pesar de no ser correcto.

Kouga estaba apunto de tirársele encima cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta y entró Miroku muy bien arreglado.

Era de esperarse.

Ese chico adoraba vestirse con ropas y trajes finos, casi tanto como la practica nocturna dentro de una cama.

─Hola Inuyasha ─saludó alegremente-. Amigo mío, espero que cumplas la promesa de hacerme el padrino ─le advirtió con voz jocosa acercándose a él para saludarlo.

─ ¿Padrino? ─preguntó Kagome algo extrañada, pues no entendía mucho del asunto.

Inuyasha puso su cerebro a maquinar lo mas que podía, para entender de que hablaba y cuando recordó se quedo estático y se puso pálido cosa que Kagome no noto.

─ ¡Si! Y tu Kag no me digas que vas a querer a Kouga, por que sé que al orejas de perro no le va a gustar nada esa idea, además creo que seria lo más conveniente porque supongo que Sango será tu madrina ya que Rin también se va a casar ─respondió él ligero de palabras.

─ ¿Casar? ─susurró ella aún sin comprender de que hablaba Miroku─ Oye Miroku ¿Antes de venir aquí no te tomaste una o dos cervezas? ─inquirió tratando de hallar una explicación de las cosas que él decía.

Porque en realidad ella lo creía borracho por que como rayos iba a ser posible que ella e Inuyasha se fueran a casar, eso no podría ser cierto ¡Apenas estaban viviendo su primer día de novios, por Dios! Además no entendía por que todos miraban al chico pervertido como si lo quisieran matar con la mirada.

─Miroku ya deja de decir tonterías ─le aconsejó sin darle ya demasiada importancia al hecho.

─ ¿Tonterías? ─preguntó extrañado por la actitud de su amiga─ Kag ya déjate de bromas, no vez que en realidad sí quiero ser el padrino y quiero que se anuncie hoy después de que se anuncie su compromiso ─informó en tono muy serio.

La sonrisa de la joven Miko desapareció de repente.

En su mente se había formado la teoría de lo que el chico de ojos azules le decía, pero realmente parecía que no comprendía las palabras y su significado. Era como leer un texto en el más antiguo de los idiomas, sin comprender que decía realmente.

─La regaste pervertido… ─le reclamo Kouga con una mirada muy cruel.

Las palabras de Kouga borraron poco a poco la niebla que la bloqueaba. Sacudió la cabeza y se giró a la chica que tenía más cerca.

─ Rin… Dime que sucede y que sea la verdad ─le exigió con un tono de voz muy serio.

Ella suspiró frustrada.

La cosa se había complicado de pronto y no sabía donde se encontraba Fuyitaka, Inu-No o Izayoi, por lo cual le tocaba a ella dar la _"hermosa" _noticia.

─ De acuerdo ─la tomó a ella y al zombi en que se había convertido Inuyasha de la mano─, vamos.

Los guio al estudio del padre de Inuyasha, el cual era muy grande y lujoso, pues tenia una gran biblioteca un sillón muy cómodo para dos personas de color rojo al igual que las cortinas que cubrían los amplios ventanales, un escritorio con una portátil ultima generación y una silla con un gran respaldo, aunque era una oficina muy seria tenia un toque muy acogedor gracias a la enorme fotografía en la que se encontraban los cuatro Taisho, colgada de la pared que se encontraba enfrente de su escritorio.

─ Ustedes se van a comprometer junto con Sesshomaru y yo ─anunció Rin sin rodeo alguno después de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Esperó a que la bomba explotara, pero al parecer aún no eran capaces de comprender del todo lo dicho por la chica, por lo cual decidió esperar un momento.

─ ¿Qué…? ¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…? ─balbuceó topemente Inuyasha cuando al fin logró asimilarlo. Estaba tan confundido que no podía terminar de decir cada una de las preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza.

─ Rin ─se escuchó la voz de Kagome más seria de lo que pudiera imaginar, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Inuyasha─. Déjanos solos… Necesitamos hablar…

─ De acuerdo… ─aceptó ella frunciendo el ceño y salió de la habitación para darles mas privacidad.

El estudió se quedó en total silencio una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de la chica.

Kagome esperaba a que el Hanyou hablara y él lo mismo, pero al ver que poco a poco los ojos de la chica se humedecían decidió que lo mejor sería hablar él.

─ Kag yo… yo ─tartamudeó sintiéndose estúpido, no podía hablar normalmente, estaba en estado de shock por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

─No te quieres casar ¿Cierto? ─preguntó la joven Miko con voz muy seria y un brillo de profunda tristeza en sus achocolatados ojos─ No te preocupes lo entiendo ─le susurró viéndolo con una amarga sonrisa.

Se dirigió a la puerta sin mirarlo y en cuanto tomó la perilla hablo:

─Tranquilo, le diré a tu madre que solo anuncie el compromiso de Sesshomaru y Rin…

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

Hola!

Bien, se que me tarde bastante, pero les quiero decir y aclarar de una vez que este Fic no es una de mis prioridades.

A pesar de que ya esta escrito, en estos momentos tengo que editarlo y modificar varias cosas... He tratado con todo mi ser de quitarle el OoC y no saben cuanto batallo! Pero, les juro que no lo abandono por más que tarde un mes o mes y medio en actualizar, se que no es escusa, pero tambien trato de meterle más narracion y ademas de todo de darle más escencia. Quiero que la calidad del Fic aumente.

En fin...

Bueno, aquí yo haciendome propa xD! Escribí un O-S de Naruto R:M es SasuTen! Pasense! De verdad es uno de los pocos que he escrito que de verdad me ha gustado.

Nos leemos luego!

Los amo!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


End file.
